


You're pitiful

by ring_my_bell



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Akira was such an enigma to Maruki, but he was set on trying to solve him.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	You're pitiful

**Author's Note:**

> If you can date Takemi and Kawakami... why can't you date Dr. Snack?

“Our new counsellor is so cute, dontcha think?” a random girl told her friend that as they left the gym court. This type of comments being the most common he heard during their new counsellor’s speech, Doctor Takuto Maruki. That was actually quite not a bad move by Shujin, after the recent incidents. But they were still skeptical about it. Especially when they heard from him that they were pretty much forced to take the sessions, since they were primarily involved in the Kamoshida case. Figures, more time to waste with some adult who just pretends to care about their problems and never helps.

But that mindset immediately changed when he had his first session with Dr. Maruki. He was outgoing and laid back, and he didn’t force Akira to speak, offered snacks and was in general very pleasant company… Of course Akira had spilled some of his feelings about the incident, the stress and anxiety he felt, Maruki was a psychologist of course, they had their way of making you talk and you won’t even notice it.

But he was quite charming… way too charming for Akira’s liking. His purposefully disheveled appearance made him look mundane and approachable. His voice was always soft spoken and he was permanently smiling. 

Akira would lie that he wasn’t a bit struck by his appearance. It wasn’t a crime to notice how attractive your counsellor was… 

“Kurusu-kun?” Doctor Maruki looked to his side, feeling a little awkward. “Uh… Do I have something on my face, you’ve been intently looking at me and not responding to my questions.”

Akira snapped out of his infatuated stupor. Embarrassed he scratched his head and faked a giggle. “Sorry Dr. Maruki, I was caught in my own thoughts.”

The doctor smiled. “It’s ok, I tend to to do that too” 

Maruki looked at the time. “Well, it seems like it’s getting late. Why don’t we call it a day?”

Akira nodded. He picked up his bag, Morgana was probably waiting for him at the school gates by now.

“Actually… I’m free today, would mind me walking you to your house?”

The request caught him off guard. “Sure, Dr. Maruki. But I need to take the subways to my house.” 

“Oh, But could I accompany you still?”

“Sure… I live in a café as I told you so… I can brew you some, how’s that sound?”

“Fantastic! Well, shall we?” He smiled.

Akira didn’t know if this was crossing some type of border in a student-teacher relationship, but he didn’t care. Partially because Maruki was so hypnotizing, you can’t deny anything to him… He wondered if he was the only one that felt like this. He shouldn’t care, he was just trying to see him off to safety like any responsible adult should do, rumors circling around about criminals scouting students for dangerous jobs probably put him on edge. He shouldn’t overthink this.

They were at the school gates and surely Morgana was there waiting for him. He jumped on Akira’s bag, Maruki was shocked to see that.

“You brought… a cat to school?”

Oh yeah, he was supposed to hide Mona from normal people. “I did… and possibly every other day of the year too?” He smiled and Morgana stared holes into Maruki’s face.

“Why do I feel like it’s staring at me?”

“Dammit Akira, you should’ve told me you’d bring someone with you…” Morgana said, Maruki only heard meowing.

“I know it’s too much to ask to a higher up in the school… but please keep this is a secret.”

He sighed. “Well, you’re not hurting anybody and… technically I’m off duty, I’m not obligated to say anything and I won’t ask why too.”

Akira and Morgana both sighed in relief. “Thank you so much Doctor.”

“Why do I feel like your cat understands my words?”

“Morgana is very intelligent… That’s why I walk around with him everywhere, he behaves really well.” He petted Mona, much to his dismay.

“Somehow that fits you so well, walking around with a cat in his bag… that’s very eccentric, very you.”

Akira blushed a little. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They kept walking and chatting on their way to the station and during their train ride, by some miracle of fate they were able to grab seats on their way to Yongen-Jaya. It was such a pleasant experience… Normally Akira was extremely quiet, even around his friends. But with Doctor Maruki he seemed way more talkative. Morgana was quick to notice of course. Once they reached Leblanc he commented on that.

“Jeez, I think I heard your voice today more than I heard in the last few months.”

He looked at Mona. “He’s just nice to talk to.” He opened the café door.

“Did you just talk to your cat”

Akira laughed awkwardly at that little slip up. “Sorry, bad habit. I know it looks weird.”

“Your quirkiness never ceases to amuse.” Maruki took a seat at the Leblanc stool.

“Oh, who is this Akira-kun?” Sojiro spoke.

“My counsellor from school,Doctor Maruki. He wanted to come visit and accompany me.”

“That’s nice.” He said “Thanks for seeing him to safety, Doc. With all those crazy rumors going around, I get worried for his safety.”

“No problem.. And you are?”

“His guardian, Sojiro Sakura, nice to meet you.” They shook hands “Well, I’ll be leaving already, remember to close up shop for me ok?” Sojiro set off to his house.

“Shall I pour some coffee for you?” Akira said. Morgana took off to Akira’s room

“Oh, yes please.” 

Akira poured the coffee for both of them, while Maruki glanced around the shop. He thought of it to be quite fancy and vintage. He never imagined Tokyo would have a place such as this.

“Here.” Akira placed the teacup in front of him.

“Thank you.” He sipped it. It was delicious “Wow you’ve got quite a hand for coffee making Kurusu-kun! I wonder how you can do it, you’ve got the best grades in your class and the best in general among second years… How do you manage?”

“Eh, I guess I have a knack for it.” He sipped his own cup.

“This place is so cozy and you look great in that apron! If I was a girl I’d take it you’re trying to woo me.” He smiled. 

Akira blushed, he tried to hide it by looking away.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry. This is not the type of thing a teacher is supposed to say to his student.” Maruki exclaimed worriedly. “It’s just we’ve been talking so casually haha! So-”

“No, I don’t mind, I’m flattered, a bit.” Good crisis control on his part.

They both laughed a little. But Maruki needed to control his own words better. Akira was so magnetic, so charming… for a sixteen year old adolescent. He wasn’t blind, Akira was pretty. Way too pretty and in a very graceful and suave way. His beauty was striking and although Maruki was ok with dating men… God this was his student, his patient he was thinking about! He felt depraved.

On the first day they met he was already struck by his appearance and as their sessions kept going… his personality also started to infatuate him. He was quiet, shy and a little aloof but still he was so assertive, always had the right thing on the tip of his tongue and… his shy smiles were the best. Whenever Maruki pulled one off his face, he counted as a small victory.

His relationship was completely different from the other students at Shujin, which was already a little worrying. He didn’t feel like there was a power dynamic, their sessions had almost no counselling, they just… hung out. Sure Akira was there in the pretext to help with Maruki’s research, but every time he’d see Akira drop by the office he would feel a little happier.

How pathetic he was to have a crush on a minor and worse, his student.

But how could he control himself with him here… Serving him the best coffee he’s had, in such a comforting place as this café he called home. It was so romantic, his heart was surely palpitating more than it should.

It was definitely a show of his weakness to ask Akira to show him his home. But he was surprised he accepted. He wasn’t shocked to see why he made so many good friends these last few months, he was so easy to talk to. A good listener and very charismatic. 

“Thanks Kurusu-kun, for showing me your home and for the delicious coffee. But I think it’s getting late. I should take my leave.”

Akira looked a little disappointed. “Oh… You sure you don’t want to stay a little while? The stations won’t close for some time.”

Obviously like the responsible adult he is, he'd refuse, too many borders were creeping on him. “Sure why not? Not like I have anything better to do, believe it or not.” and obviously he would fail at that. “But what else do you want to do?”

Now that was a tricky question for Akira, without a reason to stay, they wouldn’t hang out. Maruki was an adult, he couldn’t just hang out like a teenager.

“You haven’t seen my room yet, I’d like to show you.” Creepy 

Maruki did not like where this was going. “Oh, ok. Let’s go then.”

They climbed the stairs to the attic, it was surprisingly tidy and well kept. No wonder Akira out of all people could turn an attic into a respectable home.

“It’s very cozy.” He looked at the working desk. “Oh, so you’re good with tools and all that? What a handyman.”

“You could say that.” He laughed, Akira hoped he wouldn’t notice that those materials were for crafting lockpicks and other thieving tools.

They sat on Akira’s sofa. “Amazing how even the most quaint things are turned interesting with your touch.” He leaned back. “Your never ending talents don’t cease to amaze me.” He looked at Akira.

“Psshh, I’m just hard working, only talent I have is making people believe I need these glasses to see.”

“What!?” Maruki was shocked.

“You… didn’t notice they’re fake glasses? I thought you did since you’re a doctor and all.” He smiled.

“I’m… a psychologist not an ophthalmologist… Why do you even wear them?” He was in disbelief.

“Dunno, to look like a different person? Just think it makes me look good.”

“Well, they do.” Maruki said without thinking.

Akira opened his mouth a little. He smiled and said. “Thanks. You’re handsome as well Doctor Maruki.”

Maruki readjusted his glasses, a nervous tick. He gulped. “Uh… t-thanks.”

Morgana stared at Akira with judging eyes. He was definitely trying to tell ‘Stop hitting on your counsellor you degenerate’ with his eyes. Akira just smiled at him.

“Well… it was a pleasant evening. But I think I should really leave now. Kurusu-kun.” He scratched his neck. “And even though tomorrow is sunday you should rest up.”

Akira yawned. He was right. “Ok, I’ll see you off to the station if you don’t mind.”

“There is no need, Kurusu-kun.”

“I want to.” He said. 

Maruki gulped. “O-Ok… Let’s go then.”

They left Leblanc and made their way to the station gates. “Well… this is goodbye for now, see you again at school, Kurusu-kun. It was a pleasant evening.”

“Let’s do it again sometime.”

Maruki sighed and looked at Akira. His eyes were such a pretty shade of grey, he’d never seen anything like it. Grey was normally so dull and lifeless, but Akira’s grey was nothing like that. It was vibrant full of life and so entrancing. It was hard not to get lost in his grey eyes.

“Kurusu-kun… This can’t happen again.”

“Why?”

“I-It just looks weird, you should be bringing girls your age to your room and… serving them coffee. I-I’m not saying you’re really trying to hit on me but I worry for how this must look to others and specially for you.”

Akira frowned. “I don’t care.” He narrowed his eyebrows. Maruki never saw such an expression in his face. “Tch… People already say every imaginable atrocity about me. What’s one more?”

Maruki looked down. “But…”

“I know. It’s not just about me.” He placed his hand on his neck. “This might be too close for a student-teacher and I get it, I really do. How weird this must look to others. I’m not so self centered.” He sighed. “But I really do enjoy your company, we’re not doing anything wrong. Just talking, like friends. Nothing wrong at all about that.”

Maruki wasn’t surprised at his maturity, Akira never ceases to shock and amaze. Selfless and understanding. He’d grow to be a respectable citizen. He was already more respectable than so many adults Maruki knew. How much suffering had he gone through to reach this level of maturity though… he couldn’t help but worry. 

He took Akira’s hand and squeezed it. He didn’t care if they were in public and how this looked like. “Always has the right thing to say huh…” He smiled wryly.

“I’m scared, Kurusu-kun, scared I might be growing feelings for someone I can’t have. I’d just like if they… didn’t flower ok? God this sounds so pathetic right? An adult feeling this way towards a student…” He looked again at Akira, who was now with his normal stoic expression.. “I get it, you want to be my friend, more than just a counselling patient to me, but I’m worried I might grow too fond of you. Your safety and happiness are my priority. I hope you understand.”

Akira laughed. “This must be a dream.” He looked away.

“Huh? W-What do you mean?”

“I like you, Doc.” He smiled.

Fuck. That’s all Maruki thought. “K-Kurusu-kun, I… We can’t do this.”

“Why? For appearances?” He sounded annoyed.

On the bottom of it all, yes. He didn’t want to be seen as a predator, he didn’t want to put more burden on this boy’s shoulders all for some meaningless crush he couldn’t contain. But at the same time… It’s been a while since someone showed genuine interest in Maruki, he couldn’t control his needy side and how good that felt. He didn’t want to commit a mistake. But he didn’t want to hurt Akira, it would be hypocritical of him to hurt him when he just told him his happiness was a priority.

He cupped Akira’s face with his other hand. Screw that there were tons of people around and they were already garnering some stares from passersby, in this moment it was just the two of them.

“It’s… hard to say no to you.” He looked intently in Akira’s eyes. “We can try.”

“Really?” His eyes lit up.

Maruki nodded.

Akira kissed Maruki, catching him off guard it was quick, nothing but a simple peck. “It’s a deal then.” 

They both smiled at their recklessness. “How did you steal my heart like this? “ Maruki said, looking at Akira tenderly.

He started to laugh. “How ironic.” 

Maruki was lost. “Wha-”

“It’s nothing. Have a safe trip back home.” Akira said, stepping away. “...Takuto.”

He was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat from listening to his own name escape Akira’s lips. He was definitely flustered by that. “Uh.. t-thanks! See you at school then.” He waved Akira goodbye. 

When he entered the train he started to question every single life decision he had made in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully y'all like this! leave comments and kudos i love feedback


End file.
